


When Dante Found Out

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC 5 - Freeform, mentions of Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: V finds out really quickly what sort of Devil he'd awoken.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	When Dante Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.

"Thank you for dinner, Kyrie", V says with a slight bow of the head. Kyrie smiles and nods back before taking a seat beside Nero, who was still tense. "Nero... if you don't mind me asking... what exactly... is Dante to you?".

Nero sets his fork down and stares at the table. "An asshole".

"Nero-", Kyrie stops herself and sighs.

"That bastard called me dead weight! I didn't come all that way for nothing-!". He stops and slams his hand on the table, triggering a shock where his right arm used to be, "Son of a-". Kyrie rubs his wounded arm and sighed. "Sorry, V- I'm just... he...".

"After my brother died", Kyrie says, removing Nero's jacket and hanging it over his chair, "Dante started coming around a lot more. Always checking up on us. See... when Dante first came into our lives... some scary things happened... and he's been checking up on us since. He'd said that he went through a lot as a kid, and didn't want us having the same nightmares. Nero grew close to Dante...".

"He's... He's the father I never had", Nero chokes out, wiping his face and incoming emotions away.

V looks at his plate, taking a bite, whispering, "I'm sorry".

"He's not... He can't be dead", Nero mutters, "I can't... lose anyone... not again". He's thinking of Credo, and Kyrie knows it. She knows he still blames himself for her brother's death.

"I know he's out there", Kyrie whispers, running her fingers through Nero's hair. "If anyone can beat that thing, it's him... You should've seen the look on his face the night you were attacked".

V lifts an eyebrow. "Dante was there?".

"No", Kyrie shakes her head, "But he was for the aftermath. Nero was unconscious for a day, but Dante never left his side. I never felt so much tension. Dante is such a sweet man. He's got this protective vibe that comes from him, especially when it comes to Nero. He looked ready to kill Urizen, that's the demon right?".

V swallowed audibly and nodded. If Dante was to pull through, there was hell to pay. 


End file.
